Warlord
by Kyro-The-Argonian
Summary: In The Setting of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. A Mysterious Argonian Awakes to Realize he doesn't know who he is.
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Or any of the Real Characters/Places Affiliated.**

**INTRO**

In The Province Of Skyrim, An Argonian Named Blaze Awakens in a Abandon Shack in a desolate Area. Blaze Awakes to Realize He doesn't remember Anything or Who he is. He seeks the Truth to find out about his Past.


	2. The abandon Shack

**INTRO**

In The Province Of Skyrim, An Argonian Named Blaze Awakens in a Abandon Shack in a desolate Area. Blaze Awakes to Realize He doesn't remember Anything or Who he is. He seeks the Truth to find out about his Past.


	3. Wanted

**Chapter 2:**

**Wanted**

Blaze Walks towards the inn, almost falling of exhaustion. Blaze opens the door and steps inside. He approaches The counter just ahead of him and sits down on one of the stools there. The woman on the opposite side of the counter sitting, reading some sort of book. She doesn't notice him And Blaze Asks "You mind telling me where i am?" The Woman Replies "Your at the Braidwood Inn. You need anything?" Still focused on the book as she speaks. "Am i in Eastmarch?" Blaze asks. "Yes, Why Do-" She looks up at blaze and jumps in fear, causing her to fall from the chair she was in.

On the ground she quickly crawls backwards towards the Wall behind her. " Please! Do-Don't Hurt me! I mean no T-Trouble Sir." The woman says in fear._ Sir? _Blaze thinks to himself, t_his woman is crazy...What did i do to scare her? _"What are you talking about? I'm just here for directions. I mean no harm." Blaze informs her. "Just leave, please i beg of you!" The woman says. In the mean while, a pair of guards patrolling the area outside hear the terrified woman scream. They rush in to the Inn, "We heard a woman scream. What's wrong?" one guard said. Blaze turns around and the Guards recognize him. "By Talos! its you!" they draw their swords and asks Blaze to put his hands were they can see them. He does so and they immediately bind his hands together, They take him to a hold nearby, Windhelm. The Guards Throw him in Windhelm jail, in the cell Blaze wonders why he was arrested. _What's going on? why am in jail? I need to find out who i am, and why all this is happening to me... _Blaze thinks to himself.

In the Cell Next to him a Female Nord Notices Blaze and speaks to him "General? By the divines! Your alive!" Blaze then replies in confusion "General? Wait, whoa, whoa! Hang on there. I'm not any general or least i think I'm not... look lady, I woke up in a damn shack in the middle of no-were, I don't know who the hell I am, and I got arrested for no damn reason."

"You mean, you don't remember anything at all?" She says. " No" Blaze tells the Nord. "Your a General, You led a mighty army of rebels on a quest to Sovenguard to gain Immortality, That's until..." She stops and looks saddened. " Until we were defeated by the Empire and the Stormcloaks combined. At the place where we were suppose to invade Sovenguard." She informs blaze. "How did this happen?" asked Blaze, "We were so close.. You had the key to open the portal to SovenGuard, but there was too many of them. To this day, I Just don't understand why you Refused to use your Magic. Your Power was too great, you could have destroyed them all. But why didn't you?" She Says. "Well If I knew, I would have told you." Blaze tells the Woman. The woman Chuckled, "We thought you were dead..." "What do you mean?" Blaze says. "When they defeated all the rebels, Me and a four others escaped. We saw The two mighty army's surround you, that's the last time we heard of you.." Said the Woman in Reply.

"How long have I been gone?" Said Blaze. "Awhile, A long while..." Replied the woman. "By the Way General, I'm Sandra-Battle-Shield. At your Service". "Nice to...Remember you Sandra. I suppose you can call me Blaze" Said Blaze. "Can do, Blaze. You know, I still know where to find the others. We can Finish what you started..." Sandra Said as a small, evil looking smile lit her Face. "Ok. I'm in, Any Ideas?" Said blaze. "First we obviously need to get out of these prison cells. To do that we need the key, Now the Guard comes around noon to give us a meal..." "Wait, but how do you expect to get the key from him?" Interrupted Blaze. "Over the time I've been here, I've began to notice this guy is a total clutz. I'll Distract him, keep him off guard. You trip Him and I grab the Key as he attempts to get back on his feet. Once we got the key we unlock these jail cells and take out the two guards at the door to our far left. We can use their uniforms as disguises." As Sandra tried to continue Blaze said to her "Hang on, It sounds suitable but one problem with the disguises.." As he says This he moves his Tail to notify her that The disguise is useless. "Great. If the disguises won't work, we can just kill any guards that are in the way Silently and get out before more arrive..." Sandra Told Blaze. Blaze Starts Laughing "Fair Enough...When Do We start?"

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: If You Have any Questions or Comments on how to Improve or What to include in the next chapter please feel free to write a Review**


End file.
